KHII Drabble Zone
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: ...For the clinically insane, depressed, those who have mood swings, and those of you who can't make up your mind, becareful and don't get killed. Things can be tough in the real world." Drabbles for pairings, friends, and random characters. Some yaoi.
1. Because,

KH II Drabble I

POV- Kairi well, more third person.

One-sided Sora/Kairi

Dark clouds hung heavy in the sky, completely blocking the moon. She walked swiftly, eyes wide, trying to take in as much light as she possibly could. Not that that was easy here, in a world that never was. Not a single rain drop had fallen, but the obvious threat hung in the air. The weather wasn't on her side. Nothing was on her side. But she wouldn't back down.

Here she was;

Small Kairi.

Small, fragile Kairi.

Small, fragile, innocent, Princess Kairi.

But she wasn't innocent. She wasn't weak. She may be a damn princess that knew nothing of her past, but it didn't matter. Because she was determined to find him. Because he made her feel like her past is just that. In the past. Like it doesn't make her who she is. She does.

But he's up there somewhere where she isn't. And they could hurt him. And if they do, she will kill them. Everyone of them. Because Sora means the world to her.


	2. Colorado Sunrise

KHII Drabble II

POV- Riku

Riku/Sora one-sided

Colorado Sunrise

I sat in silence on the top of an old skyscraper. Seems to me I come here a little too often.

Sadly that silence was broken by my thoughts of a song that had played somewhere earlier that day. I don't know how but it had lodged itself in my head. The lyrics made me wince.

"I've got five figures on each hand,

for every mistake that I've made…

I'm a shade too pale for handsome,

And I've got habits I can't break…"

During missions I stay with them, pretend like nothing's wrong. Because what can I say?

"And if I had something to say to you,

I'd whisper it softly,

Kiss you on your rosy lips,

And never let you off of me…"

I grimace. The song is too much, fits too well.

"And as long as it's okay with you,

I think I'll stay right here,

I got no where else to go,

Cuz where to go is up to you dear…"

I close my eyes, try to feel normal.

But I can't. I feel sick.

"You can try to make this pretty,

Pick up all my dirty clothes.

And if you never really get me,

Then I guess you'll never know

The train wreck that I am,

And I am, what I am, what I am,

A train wreck that I am,

And I am what I am what I am,

What I am,

A Train Wreck.."

I can't take it, but it's true. That song, is what I am feeling.

And I can't do anything but give in.

So I do.

I whisper into the stone cold silence;

"Shiver on your roof,

See your face lit by starlight.

Hold you through the night

And watch that Colorado Sunrise…"

And then I laugh at how ironic it all is.

I laugh until tears soak the cloth over my eyes. I laugh so much it hurts.

I laugh until I'm sobbing.

The irony of it all is this;

I can't see. I'm more or less blind.

And what little of my vision is left I hide with the black cloth.

Because I don't want to see them so happy together.

Because even though he was looking for me too, his main focus was her.

He would fight me sooner, than leave her.

Yet, I love Sora.

Sora loves Kairi.

Kairi loves Sora, too.

And I'm tired of this messed up triangle they aren't even aware exists.


	3. In Your Shadow

In Your Shadow

(I Can Shine)

Based on the song In your shadow I can shine by Tokio Hotel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, song or characters.

POV.- General

Pairing: Implied Sora/Roxas

* * *

I hate my life

I can't sit still for one more single day

I've been waiting here for something

To live and die for

Let's run and hide

Out of touch, out of time

Just get lost without a sign

As long as you stand by my side

In your shadow I can shine

You see my soul

I'm a nightmare

I'm out of control

I'm crashing

Into the dark, into the blue

Into the world of our cocoon

You're the sun

And I'm the moon

In your shadow

I can shine

Don't let go

Oh, oh, oh, no

Don't you know?

In your shadow I can shine…

Because Roxas has done bad things. But being Sora's other half makes him feel better, because Sora is the light. And Roxas lives in his shadow.

* * *

I wrote this a while back. I never posted it since my computer hasn't had internet for quite some time. I'm still not using my computer but this only took my five minutes to type up. Someone please give me a pairing and a theme to write on? Summer is here and I feel the need to write something. Request please please!

Also, I was watching Miyavi's video Girls be Ambitious while typing, MYV looks like Riku in that video.

Tei Out!


End file.
